


When the RFA is Rocking, Don't Come Knocking.

by ladymdc, Rose_Gold_Goddess (LarasLandlockedBlues)



Series: A Chance at Happiness [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (A million more sweating emojis), (No orgies), (a million sweating emojis), (authors YEET self-indulgent garbage into the void), (everyone is having sex in their own home with their own partner), (then disappear into the night), After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Aftercare, Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominant Han Jumin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, I Love Choi Saeran, I'm Sorry, Kinky Han Jumin, Kitty style, Love Confessions, MC is an OC, Married Couple, Married Sex, Marshmallow style, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty Paintings too, Naughty Photography, Not Canon Compliant, Not the watersport kind, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Multiple, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Recovering Choi Saeran, Riding Crops, Romantic Fluff, Sex as Exercise, Soft Choi Saeran, Spanking, Standing Sex, Surfing, The authors regret everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trying To Conceive, V | Kim Jihyun After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Vibrators, a super weak plot but it's there, and he deserves the goddamn perfect ending, lovemaking, pussy slapping, thanks reader for reminding us, the authors regret nothing, the edging kind, we couldn't see through all the sweating emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarasLandlockedBlues/pseuds/Rose_Gold_Goddess
Summary: Saeran knew better than anyone how important family and friends were. He loved them, loved their support, and the lack of crushing expectation that had been a part of his life for so long.The following string of events, however, made Saeran seriously consider replacing them all…





	1. Meow~~

**Author's Note:**

> We are firm believers that V's Forgive AE is The One True Ending & have built a self-indulgent AU where all the RFA members find their GE. With that said, this fic is pure crack & is just for ~~smut~~ fun. It does tie in as a smol prequel to [Horizons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383001/chapters/46120810), so no fear readers, we are not picking on Saeran for the sake of picking on him. He gets his GE too (and he’ll still get some here in an epilogue).
> 
> What can you expect here? smut for the following pairings (listed in order of appearance):  
> 
> 
>   1. 707 | Choi Luciel/OC (Olivia Lee) - from MC’s [606|707](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269722) Series
>   2. V | Kim Jihyun/MC (Chloe Pendleton) - from Lara’s [So Take My Heart, It's All That's Left](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285241) Series
>   3. Han Jumin/OC (Poppy Owens) - from Lara’s [Dirty Hearts & Restless Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259471) Series. 
>   4. Kim Yoosung/OC (Sydney Haddox) - MC’s pairing, no other works.
>   5. Zen/OC (Jolie Bardin) - from Lara's [The Beautiful Calm](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250639) Series.
>   6. Choi Saeran/OC (Elle Yoon) - from MC's [Here we are](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407361) Series.
> 

> 
> Why did you two decide to write this? because we have problems 
> 
> ♥️♥️ MC & Lara  
>    
> [This does take place outside of canon parameters, but it is still tagged “not canon compliant” because the rest of this series takes liberties with the timeline and details we felt were vague &/or plot hole-ish.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The extent of the spoilers in this chapter for [Thump. Thump.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994386/chapters/42508343) is the news that Saeyoung & Olivia get married, which should surprise no one. Also, for anyone interested, Olivia's face claim can be found: [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1A1b_wv5acoOlebleSAOjgsoLlH8zh9vs).
> 
> I've been wanting to write this for a while & here we are...

Saeran remembered what life used to be like. 

Every sordid detail, every crime, every abuse, every broken dream. It used to keep him up at night until his head was pounding and the first light of morning had begun to creep over the horizon. For the longest time, he’d tried to forget, tried to make it so there was simply nothing there. Just an absent, empty space where the memories should be. 

But he couldn’t and it all hurt so much until it didn’t. 

Until it started to fade because something else began to offset it, little by little, then by leaps and bounds. Something that had been elusive and nonexistent for years. Now, Saeran knew better than anyone how important family and friends were. He loved them, loved their support, and the lack of crushing expectation that had been a part of his life for so long. 

The following string of events, however, made Saeran seriously consider replacing them all…

_______________________________________________________________________________

To Saeran’s credit, he got over his initial surprise very quickly, which had amounted to a tilt of the head and a slight furrow of his brow. “That’s… new,” he said.

Saeyoung’s mouth twitched into a half-smile before his expression grew more serious. “What is?” he asked, crossing the kitchen to where Olivia was seated at the large farm-style dining table.

“Are you serious right now?” Saeran asked. 

He glanced at Saeran, and then at her. For a long moment, Saeyoung simply held her gaze before holding out his hand. Olivia placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her to stand. She had not anticipated Saeran to be with him, but Olivia was able to tuck away most of her embarrassment. Never mind the fact she had drawn whiskers on her cheeks because the black cat kigurumi she was wearing was decidedly unsexy. 

It draped over her body, concealing her every curve, and it was unlikely Saeran knew of his brother’s unfulfilled desire to have her to dress up like a cat. For two years, Olivia had declined, feigning disinterest, when in all actuality she had only wanted to save it for a special occasion. With their wedding in officially less than twenty-four hours, it was the perfect time to surprise Saeyoung. 

Olivia did not know if he had actually gone to work or had lied to sneak away to prepare a surprise of his own, but she had happily accepted it at face value. There had only been a few last-minute details to finalize anyway. Dealing with it solo had been worth getting Saeyoung into one of his well-tailored suits without asking. It was a little ridiculous, Olivia knew, but the fact that they would incidentally pull off a lowkey Jumin Han/Elizabeth the Third cosplay had not escaped her.

Plus, Saeyoung looked damn good in a suit. 

Unable to suppress her smile entirely, she glanced up at him from beneath her eyelashes. The glint in his golden eyes telling her the similarity hadn’t gone unnoticed by him either. 

“I am,” Saeyoung told his brother, fixing the cuff of his sleeve. “All I see is how sad my little Livy kitty is about having to separate for the night.” 

Olivia tucked herself against him. “Meeeowww.”

“There, there,” he hummed, gently tugging back the hood. Saeyoung then petted her hair. “I’ll be sure to give you plenty of attention before then.”

Saeran shook his head as if to clear it, turned around, and left without another word. This was not the first time he had walked off because of Saeyoung’s more eccentric tendencies. That had occurred when Saeyoung hauled his Game of Kings’ throne into the den and lorded over his house simply because Olivia had sided with Saeran over a trivial, light-hearted disagreement shortly after he had moved in. 

It also would not be the last time Saeran did so, but at least he did not have to go very far. He had his own living quarters separate from the main house. It was something she and Saeyoung had built into the place when all they had was a shred of hope that his twin was still alive. Someplace to keep Saeran close but not too close, but then the alarm panel chimed, signifying the garage door had opened, and Olivia felt a little bad. 

Saeyoung felt it too, she could see it in his eyes, but it did not last very long. Soon they were alight with something that nearly burned through her skin. He reached up, holding her chin between finger and thumb to urge her head to lift; he was taller, but not so much that it was awkward to look up at him. 

“We’re all alone now my kitty, so you can rub up on me all you want,” he murmured before lowering his head and pressing his mouth to hers. It was gentle somehow without the gentleness, using his tongue to open her mouth under his; tasting her deeply and holding her tight, yet his lips moved against hers almost tenderly. Saeyoung always had been a study in opposites, and she loved it; loved him.

Olivia reached for his belt then, making quick work of it before releasing the button on his slacks and sliding the zipper open. Wasting no time, she gripped his cock and began to jerk him. 

“Don’t forget about my balls Livy, I know how much you like them,” he said, ditching his jacket.

She obliged because she did, in fact, enjoy playing with them. They felt heavy in her hand as if they’d been just aching to be touched. As she pleasured Saeyoung in this way, the kiss became harder, more demanding, and Olivia applied gentle pressure, trying to give him whatever he was chasing after.

Without warning, Saeyoung broke away and spun her around. His hands strayed to the zipper on the front of her outfit, working it open. Almost impatiently, he slid the fabric from her shoulders, causing the top half of the kigurumi to fall and hang loosely from her elbows. Olivia was naked underneath, and the split-second the deep rose of her nipples were exposed, they hardened in the cold air. He cupped her breasts, teasing the sensitive peaks in a way that made her arch into his hands and sigh. Then his teeth scraped over the crook of her neck. 

“As much as I want to, I won’t bite you; not today,” Saeyoung told her, pressing the words into the sensitive flesh and Olivia moaned. A sound he echoed, his breath catching as he fit himself against her ass so she could feel the hard line of him.

“But bend over for me, and I’ll give you something else you want,” he said. There was urgency in the words, a desperation that Olivia was feeling all too clearly at the moment. 

Pushing the sleeves off her arms and allowing the cat onesie to pool around her feet, she did as instructed and braced herself on the table. Saeyoung wasted no time reaching between her legs to run his fingers along her, just once, as if only interested in feeling the slick evidence of her arousal. 

Then Saeyoung left her bereft for a half-second before he slid into the welcoming give of her body. Olivia rose up onto the balls of her feet, angling her hips to allow him deeper, to take every inch of him inside. Already, she knew what he needed, and her body went taut to counterbalance the hard, fast rhythm that was sure to come. He groaned, grasping her gently-flared hips to hold her steady as he began to _move._

Olivia looked over her shoulder, watching Saeyoung fill her as if it were his only purpose. He was still dressed, mostly; pants hanging haphazardly off his hips, tie loose and his shirt only half unbuttoned. It was shoved out of the way so he could see everything, and she knew by the way he looked and looked and did not blink that watching what he was doing to her was just as enjoyable as doing it to begin with. In truth, Olivia enjoyed it as well. The time he basically folded her in half and told her to watch him fuck her had made her come harder than she ever had before.

She loved pleasuring him. There were times where it was slow and tender, and Saeyoung looked at her with a reverence that took her breath away. Others where Olivia edged him into oblivion before allowing him to come. No matter what they did, it always felt even better than she imagined. Even now, Olivia was so close, almost there, but it couldn’t last; he couldn’t last, and she knew it. 

Olivia asked for more in the only way she could at the moment, by letting his name fall from her lips. 

With his eyes still hot on where they were joined, his breath caught, and he thrust harder, faster; clearly uninterested in waiting for her. Olivia could feel him starting to swell and throb. She wanted to touch herself, to push herself over the edge, to come with him, but she couldn’t because a second later, he groaned as he found his release, and it took everything in her to not sob in frustration. 

For what felt like an eternity, Saeyoung did not move; he was still inside her, hard as ever, and Olivia whined, pressing back into him. He looked up at her suddenly, and she could not name the look on his face no matter how familiar it seemed. She only knew that it must match the one on hers.

“I guess I should clean you up before you leave,” he said; voice rough in a way that made her need uncoil hot and primal within her stomach. Then Saeyoung was dropping to his knees to press his mouth to her. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” he told her, then slowly slipped his tongue between her lips. Having some part of him back still inside her sent a shiver traveling up her spine. 

Saeyoung moaned into her. “I taste so good in you.”

He seemed determined to clean her very, very slowly, and thoroughly; licking and sucking and even gently scraping with his teeth. Not that Olivia had expected anything less, but she wanted to come so bad. Embarrassingly so. And Saeyoung, apparently, wanted to drive her mad.

“I think this might be my favorite thing to do to you,” he murmured, then briefly nibbled at her folds. “Which is unfortunate; how will I ever get you pregnant now?”

Her thigh started to quiver when she angled herself to encourage his mouth to her clit. Then Olivia whimpered when his lips wrapped around it to lave it with attention. “I’m sure we can work something out,” she managed, and he chuckled.

“I’m sure,” he said, then pressed his face against her until it felt like there was no space between them; no room for anything but each other, and her orgasm finally broke over her. 

It was wrenching in its intensity, and it lasted forever. Her ecstasy dragging on and on as his mouth coaxed every drop of his seed from her. Saeyoung seemed to demand it, and Olivia had no desire to deny him; she never did. She gasped his name, and he gave Olivia hers back before pulling away to gather her in his arms. Which was appreciated because she was spent; weary in the best possible way.

Saeyoung tugged the outfit off of her ankles, then carried her to the couch to settle in. He pulled a blanket over them, and Olivia burrowed her face into the crook of his neck. His hand traveled slowly up and down her arm. If she were dressed and he remotely put back together, the moment would be a near-perfect replica of the first time they had ever spent the night together; back when he had flown to the UK to be there for her after her family had passed.

They had been doomed the moment they met; she was always his, and he was always hers. Neither one of them had ever voiced it because it must be as transparently evident to him as it was to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did commission a piece of art of these two if you're interested, you can find it [here](https://ladymdc.tumblr.com/post/184673583222/a-perfect-commission-of-my-new-favorite-otp-to) on my Tumblr.
> 
> [Next time: Saeran goes to Jihyun's house because he can count on him to be normal, right?]


	2. The Artist's Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are spoilers in this chapter (sort of) for the main V/OC fic in this series, [You Look Like an Angel to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943803), considering it takes place after the V Forgive Ending. 
> 
> Mostly it spoils that yes - V gets his happy ending too, with my custom MC, [Chloe](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5b/26/dd/5b26dde632c35b4efdd41ff99ff239d2.jpg).
> 
> And so...poor Saeran's night continues...

The cat onesie hadn't been the most surprising sight, just one he wished to avoid. Saeran hadn't expected Olivia to be home, considering the wedding was tomorrow. From what he had observed, what he had heard, a bride was supposed to be harried and angry the day before her wedding.

Not sitting with milk in front of her and whiskers painted on her face.

The drive to Jihyun's house allowed him time to work through the feelings, realizing that he couldn't really begrudge his twin his oddities the night before his wedding. But he also didn't have to stick around trying to ignore that they were happening in the house they shared.

Where before he had been alone, now he had other places to escape to, and though he hadn't called he was likely to be welcomed at the cliff-top house. Jihyun and Chloe often assured him he could come by anytime, although he had yet to take them up on it outside of their weekly Sunday dinners.

Jihyun's smile was wide and bright at the sight of Saeran on their doorstep, and he quickly stepped aside.

"Saeran! Everything all right? We were just finishing up dinner, but we can make you a plate if you'd like," Jihyun greeted.

The door had just closed behind Saeran and he opened his mouth to explain why he had come by unexpectedly when he saw Jihyun's easel ahead of him.

* * *

Over the sound of the faucet running and the soft clink of plates, Chloe thought she could make out deep voices. She turned off the water, realizing it wasn't just Jihyun's she could hear.

"Is that...um…?"

The familiar sound of Jihyun clearing his throat followed the question. "Ah, sorry, it's - the paint was still wet. I can cover it -"

"Never mind."

"Wait, you're welcome to stay here if you don't want to go home -"

But the front door closed and the voices stopped.

"Jihyun? Who was that?" She called.

A soft, almost embarrassed chuckle heralded his entrance into the kitchen. "Saeran came by. I guess Olivia hadn't left the house yet?"

"Oh no," Chloe said, giggling as she realized the implications of that explanation. She loved her friends dearly, but she also knew that there were some things no one should see.

"I, um - I hadn't covered the painting."

A beat of silence followed his confession, and Chloe set the plate she had been rinsing in the bamboo rack beside the sink. Slowly she turned and wiped her hands on the towel before she faced him, noticing the bright pink tint of his cheeks as he avoided her gaze.

"Is that - why he didn't stay?"

Jihyun nodded, sheepishly running a hand through his neatly trimmed mint hair. "I didn't expect company, especially not him -"

"It's fine, Jihyun, I'm sure he couldn't…" but she trailed off as she remembered the question Saeran's voice had let linger in the air. "I mean, it's not done…"

"I may have added to it from memory a bit while you cleaned up," Jihyun murmured.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, wondering what he had added. She passed him in the doorway, making her way across the open living room that now primarily served as Jihyun's studio. The glass windows provided the perfect lighting for his work, and Chloe had taken over the smaller studio for her music instead.

The easel was easily spotted from the rest of the room, since its subject was the chaise lounge they had placed at an angle to the corner of windows. Fabric was draped over the chair, the sheer silk kimono Chloe had discarded so that she could make dinner bunched up beside the small crown of daisies she had worn.

One glance at the easel and Chloe could tell what details had been added in her absence. A brighter shade of pink had been brushed carefully to the tips of her breasts, and the same vivid color he had used for her wavy tresses had been added in light strokes in the space visible between her slightly parted legs.

Despite knowing that the painting had just been spotted by Saeran in all its naked glory, a smile broke across her face. Glancing over her shoulder at where Jihyun stood, hands in his pockets as he avoided her gaze, she laughed and shook her head. "From memory, hm?" She teased.

Jihyun's blush remained, but he raised his head at last and returned her smile. The gleam that came into his eyes made her knees weak, and she watched eagerly as he slowly sauntered toward her. "I've spent hours studying and memorizing the details of your beauty," he told her softly.

"So do you even still need me to model for you?" She challenged, fighting the smile threatening to part her lips.

"Yes, because I could spend a lifetime studying you and never tire of it," he assured her.

He had stopped before her, looking down and holding her gaze as he stretched long fingers to her cheek. Brushing his fingertips lightly up her cheekbone, he continued until he slipped his fingers into her hair. His eyes followed his movements, so that he seemed to be admiring the strands slip through his grasp.

"Did you want to - to continue now that we've eaten?" Her voice was breathless as she asked, unable to look away from the tender longing she saw in his light green eyes.

"I could use a bit more time studying my muse," he agreed softly. His eyes wandered over the soft shirt dress she wore, and a moment later his fingers were at the small belt buckle at her waist. "For instance, I haven't finished your shoulders."

"I see that. We can't have those unfinished," Chloe lamented wistfully. She stood nearly shivering as he undid the dress' buttons and slowly slid the dress off her shoulders.

"No, it would be a shame." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her collarbone, following with kisses along the top of her shoulder as he trailed his hands to push her dress down. This close she caught the scent of him, the bergamot that lingered from the tea he drank, and underneath the mingle of his soap and pipe tobacco.

"I think you need to double check that you got it right from - oh! Jihyun," she cut off in a moan as his lips caught one nipple, his tongue flicking out over it. She arched her neck and tangled her fingers in his hair, enjoying the softness of it as she held him to her.

In their six months since his return she had learned that this was better than she had ever imagined, better than the wistful fantasies that had made their two years apart agony. And yet, also more than worth the wait. He was a careful, tender lover who seemed to take pleasure in moving slowly, savoring her reactions as much as anything she could do to him in turn.

He trailed his mouth across her sternum, his fingers joining his tongue to caress her breasts. A moan left her as she swayed, clinging more tightly to him as she tried to remain upright. As if sensing her weakness he began to guide her, stepping gradually until she felt the chaise lounge against the back of her legs.

Gently he lowered her onto the cushions, effortlessly stripping the rest of her dress until she laid bare on the sheets that draped it. Stretching over her he buried his face in her neck, where he continued the wet kisses that already had her gasping for air. She tightened her legs on either side of him, a quiet whine slipping from her throat as she found herself desperate for more. The sound finally drew him back, and for a moment he held her gaze as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Jihyun, my love," she sighed, tugging at his shirt to pull him back to her.

The tiny smile that pulled at his mouth at the endearment made her heart race, a sight she already knew she would never tire of as long as she lived. Without a word he leaned back over her, his mouth capturing hers in a kiss that left her reeling. For several moments they merely explored one another, the taste of him on her tongue making desire coil within her until she couldn't stand it.

Chloe slid her hands to his hips, pushing at the fabric of the soft pants he wore until they slipped down to free him. His kiss became more urgent, his hands matching her path further down until his fingers found their way between her legs. Another deep moan left her as he worked to excite her, yet he only slipped his fingers into her briefly before he removed them. With a frustrated groan she reached for him, taking his length in her fingers to guide him to her.

Jihyun moved with the action, thrusting easily into her but pausing as soon as he rested fully within her. "My angel," he whispered hoarsely against her throat. He shifted slightly to brace himself above her, rocking gently into her until she began to match his languid rhythm.

Everything else fell away, so that she was only aware of him moving slowly above her, pressing her into the chaise lounge with each thrust. An urgent need to feel his heat prompted her to claw at his shirt, and he sat back on his heels to help her pull it over his head.

And then he was against her once more, his pace quickening as they pushed one another closer to the release they both craved. He sat back and pulled her hips into his lap, his gaze fixed on her face as he moved a thumb to her tingling clit.

Not once did he look away, savoring her every reaction as he pushed her to the edge. He almost seemed to study the way she cried out, the way her eyelids fluttered and she arched off the cushions beneath her. She clung desperately to him, her legs tightening around his hips as she bucked into him and clenched at where he moved within her. He kept his rhythm steady until she quieted, her breathing shallow and her head lolling as she felt herself go limp.

He leaned back over her once more, lips moving against hers almost sloppily as he began thrusting more quickly. With a muffled moan into her mouth he crushed her to him as he came, his body shuddering with an intensity she had come to love.

For several moments it was as if the world had stopped, only their panting breaths and racing hearts any indication that time was passing. When he finally raised his head there was a tender smile on his face, and his pale eyes searched hers.

"Stay just like that, Chloe," he softly commanded. He pushed himself up, leaving her feeling empty and yet thoroughly contented.

Even if he hadn't told her to do so, she wasn't certain she could move if she wanted to. She lay watching him take several shaky steps into the bedroom, so used to his small artistic quirks by now that she only felt mildly curious what it was this time.

It was with very little surprise that she saw him come out carrying his camera. She silently observed as he fiddled with it and then held the viewfinder up to one eye. Doing her best to stay still and maintain the pleasant, euphoric drowsiness she knew he longed to capture, she waited as he positioned himself at different angles and took several photos.

"You're so perfect like that," he murmured as he lowered the camera after a few minutes of taking pictures. "I wish I could capture how you look while I'm inside you."

A coy smile came to her at the words, at the small hint he dropped at what he really wanted. She trusted him, more than she ever thought she could trust anyone, and knew that these moments, the emotions he wanted to capture would be for his eyes only - as these pictures he took always were.

"Maybe you could," she suggested quietly.

Jihyun's face lit up in a wide grin, a twinkle in his eyes as he set aside his camera and rejoined her on the lounge to hold her to him.

"I love you, angel," he breathed. He sealed the words as he always had; with a tender kiss that held everything there was between them - past, present, and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have art of these two if you're interested, you can find it [here](https://laraslandlockedblues.tumblr.com/post/185506417287/im-positively-speechless-and-am-so-enthralled-by) on my Tumblr.
> 
> [Next time: Saeran tries Jumin's penthouse, because there's a kindred seriousness between them - so that means he'll be safe trying his place, right?]


	3. Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats*
> 
> I've wanted to write smut for Jumin and [Poppy](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/42/3e/75/423e75ce38e2237b52140cb095d91a49.jpg) (from [Earned It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963858) within this series) for a long time but I haven't been able to catch up their story...now tho...
> 
> *sweats*
> 
> Mild spoilers for Earned It, mostly the fact that Jumin Han and Poppy get married.

Saeran considered as he crossed the threshold of the penthouse that he should have tried here first. He was one of few on the list - mostly the RFA, bar Saeyoung - who could be allowed visitation at any time. The body guards had merely made certain he was who he said he was, and then had let him knock on the door.

It was a large apartment, and so Saeran thought little of how it took a few long moments before the door was opened.

"I have a beautifully full-bodied red I decanted this evening," Jumin said now as he led Saeran to the kitchen. "Would you care to join me? I believe this is your first visit to my home, which could be interpreted as a special occasion."

"Well, I don't really drink -" Saeran began, but he cut off at a noise coming from further in the apartment. Over the soft classical music that played, something muffled like a whimper or a cry could be heard. One glance at Jumin showed only a soft tic of an eyebrow, but otherwise he continued to pour a glass of wine. He raised his gaze to Saeran and held out the decanter, but when he saw Saeran's frown he mirrored it.

"Is something amiss?"

"What was that?"

"Oh, my dear Poppy is enjoying a hot shower, that is all," Jumin answered, again holding up the wine in silent question.

But no running water could be heard.

Saeran looked behind him once more, and a soft sheen of red finally caught his eye from where it rested in the middle of the floor.

The Pillow.

"Um - I have to drive home," Saeran said, and he turned on his heel to cross back to the front door.

He didn't know the full story behind The Pillow, only that it was best to run if it was seen - which meant even here he was out of luck.

* * *

The door closed with a snap, and for a moment Jumin sipped at the wine he had poured for himself. The reaction was curious. One minute Saeran said he was in need of a place to stay, and the next he was racing out the door as quickly as he could.

And he had actually been looking forward to a friendly chat with him over wine.

Accepting his friend's departure, Jumin slowly crossed to the door of the bedroom he shared with his wife.

As he stepped inside he was greeted by a panting gasp, followed by a mewl that was quickly stifled. Jumin reached beside the door, his fingers finding the thin handle of the leather riding crop he had set there when Saeran had knocked. The flickering candles bathed the dark satin sheets with their light, creating a beautiful contrast to the pale skin of the prone, writhing figure laying atop them.

"You disobeyed me, Princess," Jumin chided firmly. He loosened his tie and slipped his suit jacket off, setting it aside. "And you drove away my guest."

To emphasize his point he brought the riding crop down on his hand; a perfect excuse to test its strength before he needed it.

In response Poppy moaned, her knees trembling in the air as she tried to resist again. "Ju-Jumin, I'm sorry - I'm sorry - please can I? I'm - I'm close again."

"No," he answered, with another sharp slap of the riding crop on his hand. "You broke the rules, Princess. You know what that means."

A soft whimper left her, but she pressed her lips together and nodded. She strained slightly against the silk ropes that bound her arms behind her back, as if trying to get away from the vibrator he had left resting against her clit when he left the room. 

He reached for the toy, wiggling it against her briefly before he finally turned it off and removed it. After undoing his sleeves and rolling them up, he grasped her hips and rolled her over on the bed. Poppy whined and flexed her hands against the intricate bindings, but eagerly tilted her hips up toward him. Bracing her knees apart with his hands to give her leverage against what was coming, he brandished the riding crop and lightly brushed it against the round cheeks of her ass.

"How many is it for coming without permission?" He prompted.

"Five," she answered breathlessly.

"But you also let someone hear you after I told you to stay quiet," he reminded her.

"T-ten total."

"Start counting, Princess."

A startled gasp quickly turned into a determined cry of, "one!" in response to him bringing the crop down. "Two! Th-three! F-fo-fuck - four!"

"Keep counting, Princess, or else it will be more," he scolded her, taking a brief moment to enjoy the red lines he could see taking form on her skin.

"Five! Six! Mmm, Jumin - seven! Ah! Eight! N-Nine! Please - please - ten!"

The final strike he aimed lower and harder than the others, examining the way her knees shook and her hands balled into fists.

"J-Jumin," she whimpered, a desperate gasp escaping her.

Quirking an eyebrow he studied her reactions, determining what she needed from him. In the light he could tell she was glistening, her hips still writhing slightly as if in need of something.

Light as a feather he dragged the end of the riding crop between her folds and over her clit. The shudder that left her made him throb, hard as he was in his slacks, but he tempered his own desire.

Not yet. He needed to get her worked up and ready, completely. That had been the agreement.

Gingerly he tapped her with the riding crop, and again she shuddered and let out a deep moan. Encouraged, he repeated the action a few more times, lightly bringing it against her until she was pleading with him.

"More - more - Jumin please let me - please make me come. I want to, that feels - ah!" She gasped as he increased the speed and pressure with which he gently slapped between her folds. "Yes - yes!"

"What did you agree to call me?" He reminded, using the flat of the crop to rub at her clit for a moment.

"D-daddy!"

"Good girl," he softly praised.

"Please, Daddy - please keep going. May I?"

"Yes, Princess. You can come like this."

He resumed his tapping and she cried out, rolling her hips in search of friction, until she was riding herself against the crop toward her release. When she finished she went limp, her bound hands hanging loosely on either side of her.

"My turn." He rolled her onto her back once more, and reached for the two pillows he had piled nearby before they began. She lifted her hips at his direction and he placed them beneath her, adjusting her until she was angled and spread wide for him.

After checking the beautifully intricate knots that lined her torso, he stepped back from the bed to finally strip himself as well. Once he had he knelt on the bed between her legs, studying the wet excitement he could see dripping from her. For a moment he enjoyed the sight of her lying there, bound and waiting for what he wanted to give her, unable to do anything but anticipate it.

Positioning himself at her wet opening, he took himself in one hand and teased his tip along her slit. She groaned as if desperate for him, straining against how she was bound, immobile.

"Please, Daddy, I want all of you. Fuck me - please!"

The last begged word turned into a strangled cry as he easily sheathed himself within her in one hard thrust. Teasing her had worked his own desire into a frenzy, and he took up a relentless pace. Each snap of his hips forward drew a loud moan from her, desperate half-shouts of his name and pleas for his release tumbling from her lips.

Jumin held her steady as he pounded into her, keeping her hips high on the pillows so that she was angled just right. He felt himself throb within her and went deep, holding himself there as he poured his spend into her.

Keeping his cock inside her, he finally moved a thumb to her clit and she jerked as if to pull away. But he held her still and swirled the pad of his finger over her, gently at first and then increasing the tempo as her legs began to tremble violently on either side of him. Her inner walls began to clench at him, and he smiled as he felt her trying to draw his come further into her. She stilled for the last time, sapphire blue eyes peering up at him through her eyelashes as she panted for air.

"Beautifully done, Princess," he praised her. Carefully he extracted himself from her, keeping her hips tilted on the pillows in his best attempt to keep from spilling a drop. "Now stay lovely just like that while I get you some refreshments and run your shower."

"Not a bath?" She asked, her lips pouting slightly.

"I think a shower is wiser right now, but trust me - I'll pamper you just the same as always."

Poppy nodded, settling back on the pillows and pulling her knees into her chest as she relaxed. Jumin pushed himself off the bed and stood, taking a moment to find sure footing before he wandered into the master bathroom. After starting the shower to heat he took his robe from the door hanger to pull on.

A quick trip to the kitchen later he returned with a small plate of fruit he had prepared after dinner, as well as a glass of sparkling water with a lemon slice. He set them on the nightstand so he could turn his attention to undoing the knots of the silken rope.

Once she was freed she hugged her knees to her chest, lifting her hips so he could remove the pillows. Throwing them aside he took his place beside her on the bed and pulled her against his chest.

"That was wonderful," he murmured into her dark hair.

"It kind of makes me hope it takes a while, if trying is always going to be like this," she agreed, a wistful lilt to her poshly accented voice.

Jumin smiled, cradling her against him as a beautiful image of her belly rounded because of him crossed his mind. Gently taking her chin in his hand he tilted her face up to his. "We don't have to stop at one, you know."

"I know," she told him eagerly. "I think I want at least three. You're going to be a wonderful father."

"Only because I'll have you beside me," he asserted. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, savoring the bliss that swelled in his chest as her arms came around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Next time: Saeran tries to throw out a call for help to Yoosung. He won't be up to anything, right?]


	4. Finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Yoosung before, but I do adore him oh so very much, so  
> here  
> we  
> go.

As the elevator descended, Saeran contemplated his place in the RFA. If he were actually in need, his friends would drop everything to help; however long it took and whatever the cost. That had already been proven. But Saeran had infinite time.

He was truly alone inside himself. Hidden away by default, and he didn’t know if it was possible to reverse that. The look Olivia had cast at Saeyoung was so foreign, so alien, and Saeran wondered, not for the first time, what it would feel like to be _wanted._ To have something private, an inner life to set aside should one of his friends knock on his door unannounced. 

Would her eyes light up when she saw him? Would she be proud of him even though he was only a lowly groundskeeper? Would there be moments where he was driven by desire and nothing else? It would be nice to find out, but Saeran couldn’t fathom how that would ever happen. He didn’t have much to offer anyone.

There was a reason he had never voiced these thoughts. He didn’t want to be teased or given strange advice or forced into a situation that may cause him discomfort. Saeran had watched that happen to Yoosung more times than he could count, at least until Yoosung had stopped mentioning it entirely. 

In this aspect, Yoosung was sort of a kindred spirit, and with that thought, Saeran dug out his cell phone to call him. Just when he was about to hang up, accepting that Yoosung was probably busy, he answered. 

“Hey, Saeran,” Yoosung greeted with a sigh. 

“Hey. Look, I know you have finals coming up, but I’ve had a really… weird night. I saw The Pillow and—“

“Oh, god,” he groaned. A pause, then Yoosung added, “I’m sorry that happened.” 

“Yeah, and… you know what, never mind; I was just wondering if I could come by for—”

_______________________________________________________________________________

“No. Don’t come,” Yoosung said in a rush. 

“Don’t be rude to your friend, Yoosung… Tell him why he can’t.”

“My tutor is here, and she’s—” he paused, swallowing hard as he looked down.

A pair of dark sapphire eyes were already locked onto his. Winking, Sy slowly trailed her fingertip along the length of his cock. From tip to base, then back up. There she swirled it over the little bead of moisture that had gathered. 

“And she’s upset that I— that I didn’t study last weekend.”

“But finals are next week, right?”

“They are, but—” Yoosung broke off because one, he didn’t like lying to Saeran, and two, as much as he had been enjoying this little bout of roleplay, he knew he had actually upset Sy. 

Yoosung hadn’t told anyone that he had a girlfriend. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed. Far from it. Sy was gorgeous and fun and supportive, and because of that, he didn’t want to be teased, or worse, doubted. Well, Saeran would not have done any of that, but Yoosung also didn’t want to burden him with secrets, no matter how trivial, or ask him to lie. Saeran had dealt with enough bullshit over the years, and Yoosung didn’t want to drag him into his nonsense. Tomorrow everyone would meet her, and then no one could say anything about how they had met, which had been through LOLOL. 

The game was only an escape, but all his friends saw was him spending his free time indoors, being a hermit. It wasn’t like he was ranked #2 or anything. Sure, it was high enough to get the occasional challenger, but he was usually left to his own devices. Until Yoosung had accidentally picked up a loot item belonging to another player. The high-level, heavily armored dwarf, belonging to username Sunshine Sparkles, ironically, had chased him around the continent until Yoosung just launched the item out of his inventory. 

A few days later, the dwarf tracked him down to tell him she hadn’t had that much fun in ages, and over the next year, Sydney Haddox and he became friends, formed a guild of their own, and the rest was history. 

“We were in Busan for the bachelor party, and I didn’t—” Yoosung shook his head. 

At that, Sy smiled, softly, and Yoosung lifted a hand to pet the soft smokey lavender tresses. Her hair had been bright pink when they had met at a gaming tournament in Busan several months ago. It was where she lived, and they hardly saw each other as it was because his schedule was absolute shit between classes and his part-time job as a barista. 

Yoosung hadn’t ever felt so nervous as he had when Sy admitted to being disappointed and not knowing if she still wanted to be his plus one to the wedding. But it seemed he was forgiven because she was there, bowing her head gracefully over his lap. At the feeling of his cock being enveloped by the heat of her mouth, Yoosung swore. 

“I don’t know... I can’t think. _Finals,”_ he said abortively. 

“Ok,” Saeran drawled. “I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” 

“See you tomorrow,” Yoosung managed, then hung up and tossed his phone on the desk. 

Then the only sound was the wet noise of her working him as Sy began bobbing her head up and down, licking and sucking in earnest. It was intensely erotic, sparking in his blood and making his cock twitch, and he moaned. After how long she had teased him, ghosting her breath across his length and lavishing it with little licks and kisses, Yoosung was already unbelievably on edge. 

He lifted his gaze to the ceiling, trying to fight the pressure already welling in the pit of his stomach. Every second felt like he was going to finish early, ruin it like a teenager like he had during their first time together. Especially when she cupped his balls to lightly scratch her nails down the backside of them. 

“Sy,” he warned, feeling that warm, tingling sensation building.

Then some little painfully forlorn sound escaped him when she unexpectedly pulled off of him. His cock bobbed in the empty air in faint pulses.

“Wha— what are you doing?” Yoosung asked, voice breathy.

“You didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you?”

It took a minute for that to register in its entirety, and Yoosung almost laughed at himself for thinking that Sy would forgive him so easily for making her feel like a dirty little secret. The only reason he hadn’t gone out of his way to introduce her to the guys last weekend was that she’d be here this weekend and he could introduce her to _everyone,_ even his parents. Of course, Sy wouldn’t give so freely with no benefit to herself. 

“What do you want, sunshine?”

“I want you to beg.”

He felt himself smile. Sy loved to tease, and really, he enjoyed it. Not only did it feel amazing, but it had helped with his endurance. 

“To come?”

“No,” she hummed, sneaking her hand up his t-shirt to stroke feathery touches along Yoosung’s torso with her fingertips. “For forgiveness.”

“Gladly.” 

Sy smiled at him again, warm and happy, and the sight made Yoosung’s throat tighten even as his desire clouded over everything else. She was too beautiful, too perfect, and seeing her smile, _for him,_ was a sight he would never get enough of. 

Ducking her head back down, Sy pressed a light kiss to the tip before taking him back into her mouth. This time she jerked him in time with the movements of her mouth. It was slower, gentler; a soft tide of pleasure that had him moaning again in no time. 

Yoosung sighed when her free hand returned to his balls. His legs canted wider automatically to give her more room. He loved it when she played with him, liked the gentle tugs and caresses. 

He ran his fingers through her hair. “Oh, Sy. Do you even know what you do to me? How good you feel.” 

She moaned around him, and Yoosung gasped. It was too soon to start begging; he wanted to please her more than he wanted to come. Sy would know when to stop; she would taste the fluid leaking from him. Feel the way his cock throbbed in her mouth.

Hear how his cries lifted and crested. 

His toes started to curl—

Again Sy pulled off him, but this time pressed his length up firmly against his stomach as if trying to offset the unbearable pressure. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Yoosung nodded, but kept his eyes screwed shut; he didn’t know what her face looked like, but the hushed, pleased tone of her voice was enough to almost ruin this for both of them. 

“You alright, my hero?” 

A chuckle gusted out of him then, and Yoosung finally looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were swollen and red, but her gaze was... There was something underlying in it that made a tangle of emotions rise in his chest. He would give her everything that she asked for in a heartbeat.

“Yeah, I am,” he said. 

Instead of speaking again, Sy rose up on her knees and reached up, threading her free hand loosely through his hair and pulling him down into a gentle kiss. After a few minutes of this, she readjusted her grip and gave him a few experimental pumps as if testing how ready Yoosung was for round three. 

“Please,” he whispered against her mouth. “Keep going.” 

Settling back between his legs, she paused long enough to pull back his foreskin. She lightly sucked at the head of his exposed cock for a moment before continuing on until her nose brushed against his dark curls. How she didn’t gag was beyond him, but he was also beyond caring. 

Sy began to pick up the pace, fondling him and Yoosung groaned; he tangled his fingers in her hair as she took the entire length of him over and over and _over_ again. He could feel the trembling in his thigh, could see the white-knuckled grip he had on her hair and Yoosung let go, afraid he’d accidentally shove her head down and choke her. 

He was sweating again, or still. His breathing had picked up, and his heart was beating hard and fast. His cock throbbed, and he pressed his fist to his forehead a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts into something coherent.

“I’m sorry, Sy,” Yoosung choked out, simultaneously needing her to stop and never wanting the feeling to end. He struggled to get the words out before he lost himself in a haze of pleasure. “I’m so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please, I’ll do— I’ll do anything to make it up to you. I love you—“

Before Yoosung even had time to form another word, Sy was grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him into an all-consuming kiss; hot lips pressing against his own and stealing his breath away, and she was jacking him. 

Then he was coming. 

The orgasm started low in his body, tightening his balls and spreading throughout, making his skin tingle. He could feel his spend hit his shirt and arm, sticky and wet and warm and distantly he worried he had ruined her outfit. 

Eventually, Sy’s kisses slowed, and his trembling subsided. She pulled back to look into his eyes, and then she smiled, beautiful and bright.

“I forgive you, and I love you too.” 

“I didn’t mean to tell you like that,” Yoosung told her, feeling his cheeks heat further. “I had a plan. There are going to be fireworks at the end of the reception tomorrow. I was going to tell you then.”

“You still can,” she said.

Yoosung grinned and kissed her again knowing he would; knowing he’d tell her every chance he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face claim for Sy can be found: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PbSKTR6wEGMMqTSHZ3RiRTbYS2htqNan/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> [Next time: Saeran has about given up on his friends, but when he drives by Zen’s place on his way home, it looks still and quiet. Surely he won’t end up 0/5, right?]


	5. A Strict Regimen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Zen and my OC [Jolie](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/28/87/70/288770aafb4580c2c8d20561278e868a.jpg) from my [The Beautiful Calm](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250639) series. I have yet to write them in Vverse, but they will meet within the [A Chance at Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296047) series, likely within the Angel canon. For the moment, they've mostly been the subject of one shots.
> 
> And now, poor Saeran's night is finally close to an end...

“Finals.”

“Tutor.”

Saeran shook his head as he continued driving, not entirely certain he believed Yoosung’s excuses, but absolutely positive he didn’t care to find out the truth.

Not after the night he was having.

Perhaps it was just easier to call it a night, to see if the hotel for the next night had a room available this evening as well. After all, now he’d run out of options. Or at least, he was beginning to doubt he could rely on any of his others.

Saeran guided his car around the corner, realizing he was close to Zen’s apartment as he sought the hotel. He glanced at the block ahead of him as he stopped at a red light, and strained forward to try to see the partially hidden windows of Zen’s apartment.

Everything looked...quiet.

Then again he supposed, from the outside looking in, he didn’t know what desire, passion, or intimacy looked like. If he hadn’t seen such blatant displays or interrupted those private moments this evening, would he have even known of his friends’ secret selves, the parts of them he would never usually see?

Of Saeyoung’s desires, Jihyun’s worship, Jumin’s passion, or Yoosung’s dedication?

Yet even with the kind of a private life he wasn’t certain he would ever know, they had all accepted him reaching out. Whatever inconvenience they thought he might be, hadn’t they all opened their door to make certain he was all right?

With that thought, Saeran looked once more in the direction of the apartment building, and noticed a tall man in jogging clothes with familiar pale hair. Saeran picked his phone out of the cup holder and dialed from the RFA app, still open from when he had called Yoosung.

“Saeran! Hey, everything okay?”

Saeran chafed at the question, deciding it best not to think about how he wasn’t certain he had ever actually called the actor. “I was wondering if you were busy,” he began. “I’m nearby and kind of - looking for a place to stay.”

The blunt honesty made him wince, but after the night he had had, he had learned several lessons.

Be upfront.

Call ahead.

He hoped the lessons paid off as he listened to Zen’s eager reply.

* * *

Zen flipped the light switch on after pulling his key from the door, then straightened and looked around. The apartment was mostly dark, and quiet, though he realized he could see a thin yellow glow coming from the space under the bedroom door. He frowned slightly as he locked up behind himself.

“Nah, I was just going to practice my lines tonight,” Zen answered finally. “I just got done running, if you want to come over in like twenty?”

“Oh, I’m - actually at the stoplight right outside,” Saeran told him. There was a strange hesitation in his voice, and Zen considered as he walked toward the bedroom.

“You can wait and have a beer while I’m taking a shower, if you don’t mind,” he suggested. He crossed the apartment and opened the bedroom door, assuming to find it quiet, that perhaps she had merely forgotten to turn the light off when she climbed in bed.

Instead he was greeted by a sight that took his breath away, his jaw visibly dropping.

His beautiful, lovely, entirely too _wonderfully_ seductive girlfriend, Jolie, was standing at the foot of the bed. When she saw him a coy smile spread across her face. Her long legs were bared, only covered by the tiniest black running shorts he could imagine. Toned arms were similarly revealed by a tank top that was patterned like a referee’s, shoulders not hidden as usual by her messy golden blonde waves, which were pulled into a high ponytail.

“Mon loup,” she purred, putting her hands on her hips. “Tu es en retard. Trés tard. Je pense qu'il est temps de faire plus d'exercice.”

Zen stared agog at her a moment longer, then realized he was certain what she was playfully scolding him over even without understanding every word. After he had asked her to be his manager, she had occasionally done things like this, doing her best to make his hard work pay off for both of them.

And he looked forward to it every time she did.

She smirked and quirked an eyebrow, bouncing one sneaker-clad foot impatiently as she studied him. Another breathy murmur of French left her as she dragged her eyes from his running shoes to his gaze, leaving his heart fluttering at the pure desire he saw in eyes he knew to be the most beautiful shade of green.

“Um - actually, I just remembered, Saeran, I need to practice my dancing,” Zen stuttered into the phone. “You’d probably hate it, and it’d keep you up all night. I gotta go -”

“Er -”

“Sorry! See you tomorrow.”

With that, Zen hung up his phone and threw it aside, never once removing his gaze from Jolie still smirking at him. She slowly raised her wrist so that she could study the watch that rested there, and then tapped it with one delicate finger.

“You’re due for more exercise, mon loup,” she told him sternly in her accented voice. “Manager’s orders.”

“I beat yesterday’s time on my run,” he told her.

“I know you did,” she praised, then took a few steps forward. “But you need some strength training too.”

Jolie reached into his running shorts, her fingers immediately closing around his hardening length. Slowly she trailed her hand along him, pumping him as her eyes unflinchingly held his.

“Jolie - honey,” he gasped, feeling his knees weakening and doing what he could to stay steady.

“The wedding tomorrow will be a chance to relax, so tonight we need to keep you on track,” she purred. “Can’t have you comme une limace at practice Monday, oui?”

“N-no, we can’t,” Zen agreed, bobbing his head far too eagerly as she flicked her thumb over the tip of him, sending pleasure surging through his every nerve.

“Clothes - off,” she commanded, releasing him and stepping back.

The loss of contact left him empty, but he realized the faster he complied the sooner she would be back to warm him. Without a word he stripped out of his running clothes, fighting a smile when he noticed her trying and failing to hide the way her eyes flicked over every inch of newly bared skin. Once he was fully naked he smiled at her, hoping that she would follow suit.

With a smirk she merely slipped the tight shorts she wore down, kicking them aside when they pooled around her ankles. Only a moment passed before she placed her hands on his shoulders, bouncing on the balls of her feet for a moment before she leapt up.

Zen caught her, her calves draped over his forearms as he supported her weight with his hands on her ass. Jolie wrapped her arms around him, lifting and angling her hips until his cock was resting against her wet entrance.

“Your turn to do all the work, mon loup.”

He realized what she had meant, what she planned, and why she had referred to it as strength training. With a smile to himself he pulled her down onto him, eyes fluttering shut as he savored her heavenly warmth around him, the low moan she gave as she covered his length. Bracing her more securely with his hands, he made certain his footing was steady as well before he lifted her in his arms - and then brought her down onto him again.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, head thrown back so that her ponytail swung freely behind her with each of his movements. All she did was hold onto him, clinging to him to secure herself while he did the work for both of them. Again and again he thrust up into her as he brought her hips down to meet him, relishing the way she whimpered each time he went deep. Whatever composure she had had to get him here, to demand his efforts, was now slipping away, leaving her as pleasure made her clutch at him desperately.

He loved these moments; the look on her face as if she had never known a more beautiful heaven than to feel him within her, to tease and goad him into unleashing The Beast as he so often threatened. Never before had Zen thought he could find anyone like her, though he had spent all his free time dreaming that he would. Watching her respond to his movements against her, his powerful command of her body as he followed her orders and partook in some lively _strength training_ , he thought about how lucky he was to have found her that night. All he had intended to do was watch over Chloe for V as she celebrated her birthday - he had never thought to catch the eye of someone so absolutely, positively _perfect_.

“Zen - Zenny - mon loup - I’m - merde - oui, oui!” she cried. “Ah! Don’t stop - don’t - _s’il te plaît_.”

“I’d never dream of it,” he assured her, panting as he strained to keep up his steady pace. As much as his muscles protested, he couldn’t stop if he dreamed of it, only wishing to bring her immeasurable pleasure - and find the same himself, within her, hopefully at the same moment.

As she hurtled over the edge she tightened her grasp on him almost erratically, crying out as she rolled her hips in his large hands. With a loud groan he followed, the feeling of her throbbing ecstasy sending him into a haze he wished to never leave.

Regaining his senses, Zen wrapped his arms more tightly around her, cradling her to him as he took a few unsteady steps to the bed. After collapsing on it he settled her atop him, and kissed the top of her head several times, as he found no words came to him at the moment.

When their breaths calmed at last, he peered down at her resting just beneath his collarbone. “How was that, honey?”

“Oh, mon loup, you were perfect,” she murmured. “I think you’ll be fine come Monday. I just - had to make certain.”

“I’m glad you did,” he told her, tightening his embrace. “After some rest, I wouldn’t say no to another set. Just to - you know - make up for tomorrow’s indulgences.”

“Mmm, that’s an excellent idea,” she agreed in a low purr. “Your manager approves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Next time: Saeran recounts the night he almost left the RFA for good, and explains where his night ended up.]


	6. Epilogue: A Slow Cinnamon Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place about 5-6 months after the start of [Horizons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383001/chapters/46120810), just for reference :D
> 
> Title is lyrics from [Cinnamon by Jome](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-i6QfXbbV4s) & [*sweats*] this is my fav smut song for these two.

Elle snorted a little, successfully suppressing her laugh but unable to stop the smile tugging at her mouth. “You would have hated it.”

“Ok, yes, I would have, but that’s not the point,” Saeran insisted. “I could _hear_ Jolie in the background. Whatever dancing they ended up doing was definitely the horizontal kind.”

At that, she did laugh out loud, pressing her forehead into his bare chest as she tried to get herself back under control and failing miserably. Saeran curled his arm around her waist and held her close, enjoying the weight of Elle against him. She was warm, she was there, and she was happy. It felt wonderful. It felt perfect.

Several moments later, Elle propped herself back up onto her elbow and wiped at the tears forming in her eyes. “What about Jaehee?”

“What about Jaehee?” he asked dryly. 

“I mean, she’s... normal.”

Saeran shot Elle a pointed look. “Yes, and I’d like to keep thinking that,” he said. Not to mention Jaehee was a woman, and encroaching on her space would have been a discourtesy given that it had not been an emergency. 

“She was probably watching Zen’s musicals anyway, which you would have also hated.” 

He tipped his chin. “Also true.” 

“I’m sorry,” Elle said, frowning thoughtfully. “But I feel like something is missing from this story.” 

“Where I ended up?”

“No, you already mentioned staying at the hotel. Oh,” she said, snapping her fingers. “Was Saeyoung’s Game of Kings’ throne still in the den for this?” 

Elle had been to the house many times over the past few months, but for whatever reason Saeyoung had spared her the throne’s occupancy in the open living space that served as a kitchen, dining area, and den. “It was,” Saeran confessed, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips despite himself. 

Another delighted peal of laughter left her. 

“I’m so glad you find this amusing,” he allowed with mock offense. 

Tucked against his side as she was, it was easy for Elle to lean down and brush their mouths together. It was chaste at first; an apology she didn’t need to give. Then she curled her fingers into his hair and slowly licked along the seam of his lips. Saeran opened to her, sighing at the first graze of her tongue against his. 

“Well, you have someplace to go now,” she murmured. Elle had her leg tossed over Saeran’s knee, and she idly rubbed her toes against the top of his foot. “Should you ever need to escape again.” 

Saeran thought of the key to her apartment that she had given him earlier that evening, then he thought about the private life she had given him months before. Now, he knew the answers to those questions, understood those concepts that had once seemed so out of reach. If he had never gotten overwhelmed by his disconnect with such an occasion and left the wedding reception, so many things could have prevented Saeran from ever meeting her, especially if he hadn’t insisted on getting a job. And honestly, it scared him, that she could have slipped through his fingers so easily. 

“I still don’t understand how I never saw you before that day.”

“How could you have?” Elle asked, smiling sadly. “At the time, you didn’t even see yourself.”

At a loss, Saeran gently shook his head. In truth, he still did not understand why him, but he was done pretending that mattered. She had chosen him, and that was enough. “I love you, Elle.” 

“I love you too.”

Elle began to rub her thumb back and forth across his stomach, barely touching his navel, and his eyes slid closed. She smelled like cinnamon and her laundry detergent, like the collection of pencils on her desk and her shampoo. Saeran could even smell, underneath it all, the green tea she had drunk probably about twenty minutes ago. His breathing was slow and content, and he could almost feel the weight of her gaze on his face. He smiled as Elle’s fingertips then brushed along his abdomen.

He shifted, spreading his legs slightly as her hand slipped down his thigh, and then back up again to touch him. Saeran was barely hard, his arousal piqued by her careful caresses, but her hand sliding over his cock had him fully erect within moments.

Over the past few months, locked away in her apartment to escape the summer heat and rains, Saeran had discovered there was no shame in this. No shame in desire or intimacy or passion or dedicating your secret self to another soul. It had taken him a while to figure that out because unlike Elle, who was comfortable in her own skin, he was not. He had expressed himself in small, involuntary, naturally guarded reactions — a sharp intake of breath, eyes drifting shut, toes curling — that Elle had paid attention to and had discovered before him what it was, precisely, that he liked. 

Now, Saeran knew he liked it slow. 

Elle smiled into the kiss as she slipped her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. Then she moved away to pull them down, and Saeran kicked the article of clothing off onto the floor as Elle stripped off her t-shirt and panties. Saeran could see perfectly in the low light. The full moon hung high in the sky, illuminating the bed and world outside the floor to ceiling windows. The pale pink of her nipples, pert in the cold air, gently contrasted her flawless skin; the slight curve of her waist that was usually hidden under loose clothing.

Her small hand curled around him, lifting his cock from where it was resting heavy against his stomach, but he only had eyes for hers. They were unlined with a fan of long, beautiful lashes, and so dark they were almost black. Saeran wrapped his arm around her, brushing her hair back away from her face then kissed her. As always, he took his time exploring her. She tasted like earth, like sunlight, like the sky. 

She tasted like freedom. 

His fingers sunk into the soft, silky strands as her hand began to move up and down his length. Then he grazed his thumb over a sensitive peak, and she moaned. He obliged the silent request, though slowly; so slowly that he knew it wasn’t enough as he touched her everywhere except where she wanted him to most. 

“Saeran,” she said. “I want you.”

Their first time, Saeran had been too frightened of his inexperience to even allow himself the chance to prove it unfounded. Elle, of course, had understood this without a word. With her, he was always safe, so it had been easy to let her straddle his hips, to guide him into her body and show him the extent of his desires. But now, he held no such reservations. 

“Rollover for me,” he told her. 

Saeran followed after her, fitting himself to her back. His hand wrapped around her thigh to encourage her leg to lift and give him room to position himself at her entrance. Elle braced her foot on his thigh as he pressed forward just enough to feel her part for him, enveloping his tip in her incredible heat. He loved it when Elle was on top of him, loved watching herself use him to pleasure herself. But like this, he could make her focus on sensation, draw it out until one or both of them were on the verge of begging. 

“Yes,” she sighed, tilting her hips and Saeran planted his foot on the bed to give himself the necessary leverage.

It meant something to him, being inside her like this, something beyond just pleasure. He did not know what it was, only that Saeran could not understand how he had lived so long without it. Tangling his fingers into her hair, he held her close, making sure the entire length of him was behind each thrust into her body. 

Facing the windows, he made love to her like this for anyone in the world to see for what might have been hours or days; long hazy moments removed from space and time where pleasure seeped into his veins, flowing through him as necessary and vital as the blood it traveled with. The tension was building, the muscles in his back tensing and tightening, and soon enough he would have to resist.

When Elle sagged against him, turning further in his hold to try to kiss him, Saeran trailed his lips along the shell of her ear then sucked at the lobe. He sunk back into her once more, twice more, slowly — torturing himself more than her, so close, too close — and she managed a breathless plea. 

“Elle, my miracle, come with me,” he murmured. Elle shuddered, tightening around his cock and that only intensified the pleasure welling at the base of his spine. 

“Yes. Please. I want to.” 

Saeran removed his hand from her face to grab her thigh. He pulled upward, allowing himself deep, so deep; to touch that spot inside her that made her tremor as she came. Elle whimpered, digging her fingernails into the sheets, and Saeran knew she wished he would touch her clit which brought her so much pleasure so quickly. 

But he needed her to come like this.

To feel all the things he was feeling. 

So he picked up the pace, listening to her pants and mewls and the slap of their flesh together. Then he heard his name a split-second before the roar of the waterfall. It felt like he was drowning, leaving him with nothing to do but give himself over to the way her body contracted around him, overwhelming him as his cock throbbed through his release.

Again, he drifted, but he knew it could not have been for more than a few seconds because he was still buried inside Elle. Saeran then slid from her body and released his hold on her leg, resting his forehead on her shoulder a moment while he caught his breath. 

“Saeran?” she murmured, her voice so different from the desperation of earlier.

By way of answer, he pressed his lips to her shoulder before rolling onto his back. Elle pulled the covers over them and snuggled up at his side. In the following silence, she traced mindless shapes or perhaps even words into his skin. Her fingertips occasionally brushed across the scarred portion of his chest where the nerve endings were almost dead, right above his heart. 

There might exist no word to describe what this was between them. Why when his friends and family had faced him the next day, they could do nothing more than shrug and chuckle awkwardly. It was comforting, in a way. So Saeran stroked his palm lightly over her hair as he exhaled and somehow relaxed just a little bit more into his place in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Elle's face claim for any interested: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UkIuvPnAdTdUQrPRoy8e6EwW5DbGRecn/view?usp=sharing).]
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed our trip down fluffyish-depravity lane. ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading ♥️ MC & Lara


End file.
